1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved tape cassette having a dust free construction and a magnetic recording apparatus for the tape cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B) respectively show a top perspective view and a bottom perspective view of conventional tape cassette.
A tape cassette 40 of conventional construction shown in the FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B) has a cassette case 41 in which a supply reel 42 and a take-up reel 43 are housed, holding a magnetic tape 44 wound around the reels. The cassette case 41 has a lid 45 provided in front thereof, behind of which the magnetic tape 44 is extended. The lid 45 swings to open to expose the magnetic tape 44 when the tape cassette 40 is loaded into a magnetic tape recording apparatus (not shown and hereinafter referred to as the "tape apparatus"). The lid 45 provided at a front of the cassette case 41, is kept closed to protect the magnetic tape 44 unless the tape cassette 40 is loaded into the tape apparatus. The cassette case 41 is provided with a pair of reel openings 41a and 41b through which drive sockets 42a and 43a of the respective supply and take-up reels 42 and 43 are exposed to accept and engage with reel driving posts of the tape apparatus respectively, so that the magnetic tape 44 is driven to run between the supply and the take-up reels 42 and 43. The cassette case 41 is further provided with pockets 46 open at a bottom thereof, which accept tape loading members (not shown) of the tape apparatus upon loading the tape cassette 40 thereto allowing the tape loading members to pull the magnetic tape 44 out of the tape cassette 40 and to form a predetermined tape path within the tape apparatus.
The conventional tape cassette 40 has a structure of which the tape reels 42 and 43 are driven by engaging with the reel driving posts (reel tables) of the tape apparatus, which enter the cassette case 41 from a bottom thereof, for this reason, the tape apparatus is required to have such reel tables and driving mechanism therefor at a location of accepting the cassette case 41 loaded thereto, this limits a total height of the tape apparatus as well as miniaturization thereof in design. Further, reel openings 41a and 41b provided on the bottom of the cassette case 41 permit dust and foreign particles entering the cassette case 41, to which the magnetic tape 44 is subjected. In other words such a conventional tape cassette is inadequate to be dust free and to prevent a potential tape damage.